15 Sierpnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP Info w TVP1 - Info Poranek 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - wydanie wakacyjne 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Tomasz Majewski. Tak się robi historię; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Rosengarten 11:00 Urodziłem się w roku 1920... Jan Paweł II w Radzyminie; film dokumentalny 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2013 - transmisja 13:10 Dybowski 1863; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Pawlicki 13:40 Trędowata - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 15:25 Sami swoi - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa dz. 6 (studio) 17:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa dz. 6 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Trzy ważne sprawy, odc. 11 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Trzy ważne sprawy, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:08 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 1920. Bitwa Warszawska - txt. str. 777; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 22:30 Kontra - odc. 1/3 (Strike Back, ep. 1/3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:10 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Dama Kameliowa - txt. str. 777; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994) 02:10 Mistrzowie horroru - Mistrzowie horroru - Autostop (Masters of Horror, Pick Me Up); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005) 03:10 Kontra - odc. 1/3 (Strike Back, ep. 1/3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 04:40 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Czarodziej Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 HD 04:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 35/39 - Towarzystwo na zimę 04:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 36/39 - Kłopoty z Gackiem 05:20 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 M jak miłość - odc. 304; serial TVP 07:30 MATKA 24h; film dokumentalny 08:10 Król i ja (King and I); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Richard Rich 09:55 XIX Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2013; reportaż 10:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Spartakus (Spartacus) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1960) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2033; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa dz. 6 (studio) 19:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Moskwa dz. 6 20:25 Kowboj z Szanghaju (Shanghai Noon) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:25 Bitwa Tenorów na Róże (Festiwal im Jana Kiepury w Krynicy); koncert 00:25 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999) 02:00 Partyzanci trzech puszcz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert 02:35 Opowieści włoskich żon 4/4 (Mogli a pezzi / Wives' Tales); serial komediowy kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:05 Poranek TVP Info 06:08 Pogoda 06:11 Serwis info flesz 06:19 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:34 Poranek TVP Info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:04 Poranek TVP Info 07:10 Pogoda 07:12 Serwis info flesz 07:20 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:06 Pogoda 08:09 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:11 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 11:00 Reportaż TVP Info: To miejsce ma duszę - reportaż 11:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Kamasze i sutanna - reportaż 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Święto Wojska Polskiego 13:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Kino na kółkach - reportaż 13:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Szeregowa, baczność! - reportaż 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Podziw - reportaż 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór 23:22 Bitwa warszawska 1920 roku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 00:25 Infoexpress 00:34 Pogoda 00:41 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Raport z Polski 01:51 Serwis info 02:18 Pogoda 02:25 Sportowy wieczór 02:35 Reportaż TVP Info: To miejsce ma duszę - reportaż 02:47 Reportaż TVP Info: Kamasze i sutanna - reportaż 03:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Jan Paweł II - apostoł miłosierdzia - reportaż 03:32 Reportaż TVP Info: Kino na kółkach - reportaż 03:45 Reportaż TVP Info: Szeregowa, baczność! - reportaż 04:00 Bitwa warszawska 1920 roku - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 05:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Podziw - reportaż 05:23 Reportaż TVP Info: Kino na kółkach - reportaż 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (3) 09:15 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór - film animowany (USA,2003) 10:45 Karate Kid - film przygodowy (USA,1984) 13:30 Anna i król - melodramat, USA 1999 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (420) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (314) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Niezastraszeni (278) 20:00 Siostry - komediodramat (USA,2005) 22:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (146) 23:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (147) 00:35 Gorąca linia - komediodramat (USA,Niemcy,2000) 02:35 Zagadkowa noc 03:35 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Jak strzelanki na kompie rozwijają twojego faceta? 06:20 Mango 08:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Magistrat, Hrubieszów (5) 09:00 X Factor (11) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Astro Boy - film animowany (Hongkong,Japonia,USA,2009) 12:40 Szczeniackie wojsko - komedia (USA,1995) 14:35 Dziedzic maski - komedia (Niemcy,USA,2005) 16:35 Interkosmos - komedia SF (USA,1987) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Hungarian Baja (1) - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Z ust do ust - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 22:05 Przynęta - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2000) 00:40 Dexter 3 (10) 01:45 Co za tydzień 02:15 Rajdy terenowe: Hungarian Baja (1) - rajdy 02:20 Uwaga! 02:40 Arkana magii (1014) 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 Dekoratornia 05:30 Ukryta miłość (45) 06:20 Winx Club (1) 06:55 Winx Club (2) 07:25 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (20) - program rozrywkowy 08:25 Życiowe role gwiazd (22) - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Łowcy tajfunów - film dokumentalny (USA) 09:55 Komisarz Rex (8) 10:55 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 2: Sekrety przeszłości - film familijny (USA,1991) 12:45 Ashanti - film przygodowy (Francja,1979) 15:20 Miesiąc miodowy z mamuśką - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 17:00 Wyspa piratów - film przygodowy (USA,1998) 19:00 Komisarz Rex (9) 20:00 Przełęcz Człowieka Śniegu - film sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,2004) 22:05 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Zbroja boga - komedia przygodowa (Hongkong,Jugosławia,1987) 01:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 02:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (41) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 07:00 Sława i chwała (7-ost.) 08:10 Josephine: przygoda w raju - film familijny (Szwajcaria,2011) 10:30 Filmowe lato na dzień dobry: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 11:45 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame 2 - film animowany (USA,2002) 13:20 Zaginione cesarstwo (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,2001) 15:00 Ella zaklęta - film fantasy (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 17:00 Inspektor Gadżet 2 - komedia przygodowa (USA,2003) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (27) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (28) 20:00 Reggae na lodzie - komedia (USA,1993) 22:05 Kontrakt: śmierć na zamówienie - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,2005) 00:10 Wirus zagłady (1/2) - thriller (USA,2007) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Akcent (8) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 04:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 04:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Królik czy zając (10/15) 05:30 We dwoje (11/17)- program rozrywkowy 06:45 Mango 08:50 Przyjaciele 6 (15/25) 09:20 Przyjaciele 6 (16/25) 09:55 Przyjaciele 6 (17/25) 10:25 Mania czy Ania? - film animowany (Niemcy,2007) 11:55 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna (Polska,1963) 13:55 Kapitana Drake'a wyprawa po nieśmiertelność - film przygodowy (Bułgaria,USA,2009) 15:45 Mały romans - komedia (Francja,USA,1979) 17:55 Krucjata w dżinsach - film przygodowy (Belgia,Niemcy,Luksemburg,Holandia,2006) 20:00 Grease - musical (USA,1978) 22:20 Prawo Agaty 3 (8/13) 23:25 Kochaj i mścij się - komediodramat (USA,2005) 01:40 Arkana magii 03:45 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1) 04:15 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska (2) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (37) 06:45 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (38) 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (27) 07:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (28) 07:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (29) 07:55 Pippi (8) 08:35 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (19) 09:10 Sonic Underground (9) 09:40 Dennis rozrabiaka (8) 10:10 Pan Andersen opowiada (23) 10:40 Pszczółka Maja (50) 11:15 Leonardo (26) 11:30 Inspektor Gadżet (9) 12:00 Zwariowane melodie (3) 12:05 Zwariowane melodie (4) 12:10 Zwariowane melodie (5) 12:40 Pippi (9) 13:10 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (19) 13:50 Pan Andersen opowiada (23) 14:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (8) 15:00 Sonic Underground (9) 15:30 Inspektor Gadżet (9) 16:00 Reksio (28) 16:30 Zwariowane melodie (6) 16:35 Zwariowane melodie (7) 16:40 Zwariowane melodie (8) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (9) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (10) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (11) 17:30 Świat zwierząt (14) - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Zaklinacz psów (1) - reality show 19:00 Australijska straż graniczna (1) - reality show 19:30 Australijska straż graniczna (2) - reality show 20:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (67) - program rozrywkowy 20:25 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (68) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Brygada ratunkowa (22) 00:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (3) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (4) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 04:00 Dyżur (34) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Dyżur (34) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 JRG w akcji (10) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Stary Testament (4) 07:45 Stary Testament (5) 08:15 Galileo (187) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (9) 12:15 Heidi i dzieciaki (13) - talk-show 12:45 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (13) - serial przyrodniczy 13:15 Telesprzedaż 13:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (14) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (10) 17:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:00 Paszport do świata mody (1) - reality show 19:30 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (14) - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Galileo (189) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Niezła parka - komedia (Francja,2008) 23:05 Sport przyszłości - film SF (USA,1988) 01:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:00 mała Czarna - talk show 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Bułgaria - Dominikana 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Kazachstan - Gruzja 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Kazachstan - Gruzja 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Bułgaria 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Bułgaria 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Belgia - Francja 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Belgia - Francja 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - mecze 2. rundy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Tajlandia 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Tajlandia 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar- Ajax Amsterdam 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar- Ajax Amsterdam 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Dominikana - Brazylia 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: World Grand Prix - mecz fazy grupowej: Dominikana - Brazylia 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Twente 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Twente 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Sjesta czy fiesta 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Summer City 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Summer City 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Sjesta czy fiesta 20:00 Summer City 21:00 Summer City 22:00 Summer City 23:00 Summer City 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (7/13) - reality show 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:05 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Obsesja zbierania (7) - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (5/8) - program rozrywkowy 10:50 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry - magazyn kulturalny 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (429) 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:10 Życie w przepychu (2/20) - serial dokumentalny 13:55 W trasie 3 (3/10) - program krajoznawczy 14:25 W trasie 3 (4/10) - program krajoznawczy 14:55 Rewolucja na talerzu 2 (2/6) - magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Odlotowy ogród (1/12) - magazyn poradnikowy 15:50 Awantura o wesele - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Świat bez fikcji 2 (6/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 18:40 Tropiciele przekrętów (3/5) - magazyn poradnikowy 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Blisko ludzi 20:40 Wojny magazynowe (16/19) - reality show 21:10 Wojny magazynowe (17/19) - reality show 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Męska inicjacja (7/8) - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Cela - reportaż 23:05 Superwizjer 23:35 Nie do wiary (7/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:05 Miłosny biznes 2 (5/17) - serial dokumentalny (Austria) 01:05 Kulisy pornobiznesu 3 (9/13) - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Świat bez fikcji 2 (6/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Kartoteka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 04:55 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 05:25 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:00 Hit dnia 14:14 Slide Show 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 21:08 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszne dziecko 3 (247) 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie namiętności (248) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Testy małżeńskie (9) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Skarb! (25) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Syn premiera (12) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Przetarg na kota (13) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Opiekunka (317) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Powrót posła (9) 13:00 Pierwsza miłość (1010) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (173) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Ożenek (60) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kosztowny drobiazg (165) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich (162) 16:30 Mamuśki (1) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Seria próbna (17) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Beznadziejny przypadek (18) 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (167) 21:00 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 21:30 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 22:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krew z krwi, kość z kości (364) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sprawa dla redaktora (365) 00:00 Mamuśki (11) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 01:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 01:30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie (21) 04:00 Graczykowie (21) 04:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Telewizja z mlekiem matki - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 09:15 Pół serio - komedia (Polska,2000) 11:00 Banda Rudego Pająka: Alarm w mieście (5-ost.) 11:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka (1/7) 12:15 Chopin i jego Europa 2011: Martha Argerich gra Kwintet g-moll op. 34 Juliusza Zarębskiego 13:05 Zuzanna - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2006) 13:30 Kot w Paryżu - film animowany (Belgia,Francja,Szwajcaria,Holandia,2010) 14:50 Banda Rudego Pająka: Alarm w mieście (5-ost.) 15:20 Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka (1/7) 16:00 Rozmowy po-szczególne: Józef Hen i Tomasz Piątek - wywiad 16:40 Telewizja z mlekiem matki - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 17:55 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Dixie: Budyniowe gaje (1/7) 19:40 Widzi Misie: Kangurek Hip-Hop: Łoś (6) 20:05 Mad Men 3 (8) 21:05 Teatr Telewizji: Tango - sztuka Sławomira Mrożka 23:05 Mrożek i Baltazar - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 00:10 Panorama kina światowego: Tajemniczy rozmówca - thriller (USA,2008) 01:55 Mad Men 3 (8) 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 08:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8. Portugalia - Zielone Minho 08:40 18 strajkowych dni: Strajk o Annę W. (1) 08:50 Powstańcy: Dzień 15 09:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Ucieczka (6/13) 09:55 Koncert Jacka Kaczmarskiego (37. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Kraków 2001) - koncert (Polska,2002) 11:05 14. Zamojski Festiwal Filmowy "Spotkania z historią" - studio festiwalowe 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 13:05 Flesz historii (143) - cykl reportaży 13:25 Przybyli ułani - komediodramat (Polska,2005) 14:35 Jeńcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 15:35 Zapomniany generał. Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 16:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Urodzony do wolności - cykl reportaży 17:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: W okopach (7/13) 18:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Bitwa warszawska 1920 - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 19:05 14. Zamojski Festiwal Filmowy "Spotkania z historią" - Studio festiwalowe 19:45 Oblicza ludobójstwa (2) - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:20 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia uchodźców czeczeńskich w Gruzji - cykl reportaży 21:55 Warszawskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 22:10 Spór o historię: 1920 - Przyjaciele i wrogowie - debata 23:00 Ksiądz Ignacy Skorupka. Ślady i legenda - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 23:40 Nie milkły muzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1975) 00:20 Modelki: Kreatorzy (6) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 00:55 Daleko i blisko: Weźwa kosy, rzućwa radło - cykl reportaży 01:20 Koncert Jacka Kaczmarskiego (37. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Kraków 2001) - koncert (Polska,2002) 02:25 18 strajkowych dni: Kołodziej (2) - reportaż 02:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Rozum - reportaż 03:20 Polska z bocznej drogi: Generał już tu nie mieszka - reportaż 03:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Do wolnego świata...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Życie na gorąco - odc. 9/9 - Bolzano; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Sceny z życia smoków - Żaba odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 885 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Droha - Ukraina (295); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2013 - transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Do wolnego świata...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Pogodno; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 XIX Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2013; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Droha - Ukraina (295); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 54; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Opole 2009 na bis /27/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 885 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Ahoj, Noddy!, odc. 25 (Yo Ho Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Defekt - odc. 9/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Barcelona - Maciek (296); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Mrok - odc. 5/8* - Pamiętnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Ahoj, Noddy!, odc. 25 (Yo Ho Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Defekt - odc. 9/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 885; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Barcelona - Maciek (296); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zejść na ziemię; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Piękniejsza Polska - /6/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Balatonu 07:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Największy odpust świata - reportaż 07:40 Niezapomniane koncerty: VOX - Cudowna podróż - koncert 08:35 Niezapomniane koncerty: TSA - koncert roku - koncert 09:45 Rozrywka retro: Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - program rozrywkowy 10:40 Mój pierwszy raz: Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Jan Pietrzak, Mariusz Pudzianowski 11:45 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Wszystko, co najlepsze (2) - program rozrywkowy 12:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 13:40 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 5. Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa. Śmiej się kibicu (1) - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 5. Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa. Śmiej się kibicu (2) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 5. Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa. Śmiej się kibicu (3) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Szansa na sukces: Doda 17:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak Peczu 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Dakar - miasto bazar - reportaż 19:05 Tylko jeden skecz: Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w Szczecinie 2012 - Ani Mru-Mru - program rozrywkowy 19:20 Rozrywka retro: Gwiazdy festiwali sopockich: Boney M (2) - widowisko 20:15 Mój pierwszy raz: Ewa Minge, Tomasz Adamek, Rudi Schuberth 21:20 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Hrabi: Pojutrze (2) - program rozrywkowy 22:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 23:15 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Dakar - miasto bazar - reportaż 23:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 6. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2004 - K jak kabaret (1) - program rozrywkowy 00:45 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 6. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2004 - K jak kabaret (2) - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: 6. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2004 - K jak kabaret (3) - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Zakończenie programu